


Let’s Get Married

by Weouthere



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Bonding, Fluff, Marriage Proposal, Nonbinary Charlie (DC's Legends of Tomorrow), Oblivious Charlie, Other, awkward Zari, oblivious Zari
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-25 04:47:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21830209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weouthere/pseuds/Weouthere
Summary: Zari just wanted to have a truce and get to know her new team member better. Who knew it lead to marriage?Or3 bonding moments and a Marriage proposal
Relationships: Charlie & Zari Tomaz, Charlie/Zari Tomaz
Kudos: 60





	Let’s Get Married

**Author's Note:**

> Needed more Zarlie content in my life
> 
> Title and work inspired by “Let’s get married by the bleachers.” Mitski cover

1.

Charlie first realized there was something different about this Zari girl after the whole cat breaking time incident.

After Charlie expertly flirting with Zari (at least they thought so) after she made that gay ass comment about Amaya being hot.  
Zari Shockingly invited the shapeshifter into her room.

“What’d you invite me in here for? To murder me? Ooh are we gonna makeout?” Charlie asked wiggling their eyebrows suggestively.

“No! Well the murder part does sound nice.” Zari replied back monotonously. Charlie fakes a horrified look pulling a laugh out of the hacker.

“But for real Ray taught me team building is important so I thought we could try something I like together then something you like.” The Muslim woman said folding her arms and shifted on her feet.

Charlie felt something stir in their chest at the prospect that Zari was willing to get to know them. Very few humans barely stayed around them long before fearing them or trying to send them to a different dimension.

“You know what never mind the idea was stupid.” Zari cut through Charlie’s inner monologue.

“NO!” Charlie shouted causing the wavy haired woman to recoil in shock. 

“I mean no, it’s a good idea. So what do you like to do in here?” The punk continued after lowering there tone and looking bashful for their outburst.

“Oh okay, well I like to play video games.” Zari said grabbing two controllers off her night stand and headed off to her couch and sat down.

Charlie followed her over to the couch and flopped down on it hard. 

“Ah so that’s what you do in here all the time.” Charlie said picking up the other controller. 

“I’ve never actually played one of these things though, not a lot of video games in a magical prison dimension.” Charlie continued turning the controller over in their hands looking confused.

When they glanced to their right at Zari they noticed a look of guilt cross her face. They already knew she was feeling bad about saying she’d send them back to prison in a heartbeat.

“It’s okay.” Charlie said quickly cutting off the women’s apology before it even began.

Both of them nodded at each other in understanding. Small half smiles gracing their features.

“Well, come on let me teach you how to play my favorite game. This team bonding isn’t happen it’s self.” Zari said while starting up the console.

Soon the game was on the screen, Mary Kart or something like that. Charlie couldn’t be bothered to remember the name after Zari put her hands on theirs. 

They knew it was to teach them the controls but it didn’t stop the warmth from spreading to their cheeks and heart.

So that’s how they spent the next 3 hours. Racing against each other with Zari occasionally reaching over to help. 

They both were on their 20th race of the night when Charlie finally got first place. As the ex band member looked over to gloat to player one they noticed she had fallen to sleep.

Not only had she fallen asleep with the controller resting in her lap. She was also leaning her head on Charlie’s shoulder with her mouth hanging open.

They couldn’t help but notice how cute she looked. As they set down their controller and let that warm feeling pass through them again. Charlie rested their head on top the ex cats head and closed their eyes.

Maybe this bonding thing wasn’t complete rubbish after all.

2.

Zari was starting to wonder if suggesting this bonding thing was an embarrassing mistake.

It had been two weeks since the video game bonding experience. (And the awkwardly waking up cuddling incident, well awkward on Zari’s part Charlie was still asleep).

Charlie still hadn’t tried to show Zari something they liked to do. Maybe she was stupid for opening up, she never opened up in Argus. 

The Iranian woman spiraled into thoughts about her past the forgotten circuit in front of her.

“OI Z!” A shout from a brash British voice cut through her stewing. A clap on her shoulder drawing her attention to her right.

“I’ve been looking for you every where, love. Well just in your room and the kitchen really.” Charlie continued.

“Well you found me. So what do you want dummy?” Zari said turning around in the lab table chair. 

“Ya know, I love when you call me that.” Charlie says scooting over a few steps to stand directly in front of her.

“What? dummy?” Zari asked. After Charlie nods their head in confirmation the hacker continues. “You’re a real masochistic you know.”

“Only for you my pet.” The darker skin humanoid figure said back. 

The wind totem barer cringed at the use of the pet name.

“Struck a cord love? Don’t worry I have just the thing to make it up to you.” Charlie said grabbing Zari by the hands and pulling her out of her chair.

“You have an idea? Oh gosh. I’m scared.” Zari said letting herself be dragged out the chair.

“Come on don’t be like that mate.” Charlie said that pulling out a pout.

And NO the pout wasn’t working. Nope not at all. The shapeshifter didn’t look cute or make Zari want to squish their face. 

“Okay! Fine I’ll listen to your idea, Just stop pouting.” The Muslim woman finally gave in. Maybe the charming smile that appeared on Charlie’s face was worth it.

“Well you you know how you said you wanted to do a team bonding thing?” The immortal being asked. When Zari shook her head they continued. “Well I thought I could finally show you something I enjoy doing.”

“Oh okay, yeah that’s a great idea or whatever.” Z said realizing Charlie was still holding her hands.

“Gideon play my bands album!”

“Will do Charlie.” The Ai’s voice rang out before a heavy beat started and filled the lab.

“Was this just a way of getting me to listen to your mixtape?” Zari asked. 

“Ahh yes you figured out my dastardly plan.” Charlie joked back beginning to sway the both of them.

After a few minutes of letting herself be swayed by her hands the movement suddenly stopped. 

“You’re not enjoying this are you?” The puppy of a being in Amaya’s form asked.

“I- I am so enjoying this.” Zari said back. The lie even sounding terrible to her own ears. Charlie sighed in response.

“Z-“ Charlie started but was quickly cut off.

“No Charlie this was a great idea. It’s just this really isn’t my type of music.” The gamer said.

“Ohhh. I think have just the genre for you then.” Charlie responded back. “Gideon! Play some heavy metal!” They continued yelling at the ceiling.

The pounding bass stopped as something more grimier filled the room. 

After a few minutes Zari began to feel herself bob her head a little in time with the music.

“Ahh see you like.” Charlie butted in. Squeezing her hands a little too hard in excitement.

“Yes. I like it you dork. I think my playlist of heavy metal can confirm.” Zari said a tiny smile gracing her face.

“So you’re a secret rocker after all.” The newest legend suddenly released their friends hands and reached for their own neck. 

Charlie’s hands fiddled with the clasp of their choker. Once they managed to get it off suddenly they were advancing on Zari’s neck.

“What are you doing?” Zari asked standing perfectly still as the choker was finally secure on her neck now.

“Just giving you an extra rocker touch.” Charlie answered back.

Suddenly they both seemed to notice the little bit of space separating them. Charlie slipped their index finger in between Zari’s neck and the choker and pulled.

This brought them impossibly closer. Fronts pressing together, lips a hair length away. When Charlie spoke there next words Zari could practically feel the words graze her own lips.

“It looks really good on you.” They spoke then suddenly took a giant step back. “Gideon turn off the music!” The rockstar suddenly shouted.

“Looks like I took up enough of your time, love. I’ll leave you to your gizmos.” After saying that Charlie turned on their heel and started walking to head out of the lab.

“Hey! Don’t you want your choker back?” Miss Tomaz asked.

“Keep it!” The retreating form called back.

And if Zari wore the shapeshifters signature jewelry piece the rest of the day with a big smile on her face. Or placed it on her nightstand for safe keeping that night.

It was nobody’s business but hers.

3.

Now Charlie had only been here a total of three months but they’d like to think they got to know everyone well enough.

Like how John likes to meditate nude every other day around 2 in the library. Or how Mick naps nude in the library every couple of days. 

Huh? Maybe they should be named the nudists of tomorrow.

Anyway Charlie definitely knew something was wrong with Zari. Well at least in regards to them. It only seem to be around them that Zari struggled to get one word out before fleeing the room.

Maybe they had pissed her off something fierce but nothing came to Charlie’s mind when they thought back.

“Oh Charlie! I was juSt lookinG fOr yOu!” A faux high pitch voiced called out the words sounding strained. Charlie cringed debating on weather they should ignore it and keep walking.

Finally Charlie decided to face the music and turned to walk into the kitchen. There stood Zari at the counter, surrounded by cooking utensils.

“Oof hows it hanging Miss Julia Child.” Charlie jested gesturing to one of the pans. This pulled a sharp boisterous laughter out of the woman. So un Zari like.

“Im fine. Actually I was thinking we could do something together.” Zari said and reached over booped Charlie’s nose. 

After that all Charlie could think is “what the actual hell is going on here.” Did they actually mess up the timeline again!? How did Zari go from awkward to this in a few hours?!?

“Ummm actually I have some song lyrics to work on sooo.” The braided hair figured said back planning to flee.

“Come on your really gonna pass up a bonding moment? What about this team bonding thing we’re doing?” The chronic eater asked.

When the Brit didn’t immediately jump at the chance the Americans demeanor dimmed dismally.

“It’s me isn’t? You don’t wanna hang out?” Zari asked realization on her face.

“No!... yes. Maybe? I don’t.” Charlie responded. When hurt flashes in their friends eyes they continued. “It’s just we were getting along. I thought, and now you’re avoiding me. Did I do something?”

The woman didn’t answer and Just held a skewer our towards her friend.

“Oi! You’re gonna stab me?” Charlie asked theatrically.

“Just help me cook and let me explain.” Zari said exasperly. When Charlie hesitated Zari added a “please?”

The mythical creature relented and grabbed the skewer and started putting the chopped up peppers on them. While Zari started cutting beef into squares. They worked in silence for a few minutes until the awkward one spoke up.

“You know, when I was a kid my mom would always try to get me to cook with her. Being me I’d always be too impatient to cook. I wanted the food now.” Zari started. The last sentence pulled a laugh out of Charlie knowing how true that statement was.

“One day I was bored and finally agreed to help my mom with dinner. Kabab Koobideh was the first meal my mom taught me how to make.” Zari continued. Charlie looked at the skewer in their hands in understanding.

“Well thanks for sharing this experience with me.” Charlie said. Zari smiled at the statement.

Suddenly the woman’s face turned somber as she spoke again.

“After my family’s death, I repressed the hell out of my feelings. I think that’s made me umm not so good with expressing them I-.” Zari stated struggling to continue.

Charlie reached over and grabbed her hand that had stop chopping a while ago. Hopefully they didn’t get salmonella.

“It’s okay you don’t have to finish if you don’t want to.” The eyeliner rich being reassured.

“No I wanna explain why I’ve been different with you I just-“ Zari struggled again.

“You don’t have to explain, you just showed me how you felt by sharing this moment with me.” Charlie said giving their friends hand a squeeze.

Zari smiles and gives Charlie’s hand a squeeze back. Then a look of epiphany passed over her face.

“Can I show you how I actually feel?” The orphan asked.

“Of course mate.” Charlie assured.

Charlie felt a tug on the collar of their leather jacket and a warm pair of lips on theirs. 

Charlie realized they should probably kiss back. Warmth filled them as they completed the kiss. They could feel the heat spread to their cheeks, to their heart and down through their stomach. In a short and simple way, they felt ignited.

Both of their mouths moved in sync trying to capture the pieces of their hearts the other had stole.

Suddenly the fuse that had sparked them was cut as they pulled away to breathe.

“Oh” Charlie said once air was restored to their lungs.

“Yeah, oh.” Zari repeated back still gripping the shapeshifters collar.

“So I guess this means you do think I’m hot ay?” Charlie jibed with a smirk.

After a light smack on Charlie’s shoulder they both started preparing the meal again. When they finally got enough kababs to satisfy a hacker, a pyromaniac and two magical creatures did they start talking again.

“So what was that whole you acting like a valley girl earlier?” Charlie asked as Zari put the food in the oven to bake.

“Oh.. you know I was just trying to flirt.” Zari answered back. When Charlie gave her a bewildered look she continued. “... I got flirting advice from Ava and Mona.” Zari sighed out.

This got Charlie’s usual loud laughter out of them.

“I love Mona and Misses Captain but ones a a little fanficy for my taste and Ma just blushed gayly and somehow ended up with mum.” Charlie assessed. This got Zari usual giggle laugh out of her.

As the new couple laughed and continued working on dinner they both realized how excellent this bonding idea was.

+1

It was a tame day on the ship with no mission surprisingly.

With Zari’s four years on this ship she realized to appreciate moments like these. She would appreciate it more if her partner didn’t decide to be extra pestering today.

They were both in the their bed. Zari playing video games. Charlie was reading a magazine (they picked up from somewhere?) and laughing abruptly randomly.

That went on for an hour before the trouble maker decided the were bored.

“Zzzzzz spend some time with me.” Charlie whined placing their head in their girlfriends lap.

“We are spending time together dummy.” Zari witted back not even glancing away from her game.

“Wow this how you treat your lover.” Charlie said. Zari could tell they were definitely pouting.

Zari continued to ignore them for 20 minutes and finish this level. After 6 deaths she cheered a little under her breath as she finally cleared the level.

The gamer placed the controller down and glanced down at the menace in her lap. Charlie was looking at her with a look in their eyes she couldn’t quite place. She smiled as she started playing with the rockers curls.

“Bonding moment?” Charlie cut through with what had become the catchphrase of their relationship.

After a fight one would always greet the other with that question and an explanation of why they reacted that way. Or before they try something different and new together.

“Of course.” Zari answered back.

The being hesitated before seemly blurting out.

“Did you know Khoresht-e fesenjan is a very important dish at persian weddings?! Charlie asked abruptly.

“Yes I did. Why do you kn-“ the former fugitive started to ask but was cut off.

“And that the families get together and eat sweets days before the wedding.” Charlie sounded off.

“Yeah bu-“ Zari started to ask but was cut off again.

“Can you tell me the other traditions?” Charlie asked. 

Zari was confused. Why were they asking about weddings? Maybe Ray asked them because he was gonna propose to Nora and Nate?

“Well...” Zari started. How long was she even talking for? It seemed she spent hours explaining the wedding traditions and ceremonies.

When the woman finally stopped explaining and glanced over at her partner she noticed that look again. She couldn’t ignore it this time.

“What?” Zari finally asked.

“Let’s get married.” Charlie said.

“What?!” Zari exclaimed at the sudden escalation of events.

“I mean, oh bloody hell I right fucked it up ya? I didn’t even bring this out first.” Charlie said reach in their pocket and pulling out a ring.

Zari stared in awe at the jewelry. The band was gold and diamonds started halfway up it. The diamonds lead up and enraptured the the ruby stone. It reminded her so much of her totem.

“I’m sorry love, I’m gash at this. I had a whole speech and plan ready.” Charlie started. Zari watched as they started rambling. “You just looked so beautiful talking and I couldn’t help it I-.”

“Charlie?” Zari cut them off.

“Yeah?” Charlie answered back.

“Lets just get married.” Zari said softly. She watched as her partners face changed to a look of shock. This must be how she looked before.

“Yeah?” Charlie repeated.

“Yeah.” Zari confirmed. God they must sound so sappy and annoying but she couldn’t find it in herself to care.

Suddenly they were kissing. Zari could fell wetness on her face and taste salt in their kiss. When had Charlie started crying? When had she started crying?

After they finally pulled away Zari held out her hand for Charlie to slide the ring on to. God it was beautiful. It must have cost a fortune... wait a minute.

“Where’d you get the money to afford this?” The now engaged woman asked arching an eyebrow.

“Uhhh. Let’s just say Mick likes stealing things and he’s definitely gonna be the best man.” Charlie tried to play off nonchalantly.

“Charlie...” Zari started in a reprimanding tone.

“Come on love. You can steal my engagement ring if it makes you feel better. I’m thinking something black.” Charlie said back.

Zari rolled her eyes. This was gonna be the start of the rest of there crazy life’s together. God was she ready for it.

They were gonna have the best persian/rocking roll wedding ever.

It really was worth the risk suggesting team bonding to the newest member.

Love was worth the risk


End file.
